Kirby: A Hero to Be
by writr
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Waddle Dee tries to talk Kirby into saving the town. Will Kirby be willing to help? Please R&R.
1. A Creature Named Kirby

Kirby

**Kirby: A Hero to Be**   
**by a bored author named writr**   
Chapter 1: A Creature Named Kirby

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A long, long time ago. There was a star, a distant star, which had a star like shape and two rings with light traveling around it. You might know this star as 'Popstar' but at this time it didn't have a name. The inhabitants of the star have always been peaceful. They argued, but never fought with each other even though they were different. That didn't matter to them. To them, they were all equal. 

One day, a creature arrived on the star with no name. But, no one knew about him yet because he arrived overnight. But he didn't arrive in some spaceship or vehicle or anything like that. He just appeared there, as if by magic. The creature's name was Kirby. He was a pink puffball with short, little legs, short arms, two eyes and one mouth. He arrived in an abandoned house that was soon to be discovered. Upon Kirby's arrival, he was quite tired, so he just curled up into a little ball and fell asleep. 

"Yeah, Yeah! All right, I'm going! Sheesh!" It was early in the morning on that unnamed star. Kirby was still asleep on the floor of the house when a creature walked into the house. "Since when is anyone supposed to clean out this house?" the creature said, walking through the house. The creature was walking about the house when he tripped over Kirby. But even after the creature tripped on Kirby, Kirby remained asleep. The creature got up, brushed dirt off of him and looked back at Kirby. "Poor little creature," the creature said looking at Kirby, sleeping there on the floor. "I'll take good care of you," he said, picking up Kirby and walking away. 

When Kirby woke up, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of the house. Thinking he was still in the abandoned house, he got up and stretched. But when he got up, he found himself to be much taller than he remembered. He panicked and fell backward. Then he realized that he was on top of a bed. 

"Well. Look who's up," a voice said. Kirby panicked and looked around. He found a creature standing next to the door of the room. "Well, I'm glad your up. We're about to have breakfast," the creature said smiling with his eyes because he doesn't have a mouth. 

"Who are you?" Kirby asked. 

"I'm Waddle Dee" the creature replied. "Now come on. Let's have some breakfast." 

They went downstairs and ate a good, hearty breakfast while sharing a friendly conversation. After breakfast, they two cleaned up and put the dishes away. "Thanks for your hospitality!" Kirby said walking out the door and waving. 

"No problem. Come visit anytime," Waddle Dee said waving back. Kirby shut the door behind him and he started out through the town. "I guess I'd better find a place to live," Kirby said. 

He went through the town and met all sorts of different people. He talked with them and acted friendly. Then later in the day, he found a nice place to stay and built a house. It was a small but comfortable house. By the time he finished it was quite late. So, he went inside, had dinner, and then went to sleep. 


	2. No Need For Kirby

Kirby 2

**Kirby: A Hero to Be**   
Chapter 2: No Need for Kirby

============================================================= 

That night, Kirby had very weird. No scary dreams, just weird. Kirby woke up after a while. It was 6:00 AM on the unnamed star. He was still very tired after a restless night. He went downstairs, had breakfast and went into town. Kirby walked through the town and went to this place where he could buy some apples. He was so tired that when he got there, he made a big yawn, sucking up the apples and the guy selling them. Afterwards, Kirby felt better. 

"Did you see that?" a person said. 

"He attacked that man for no reason at all." 

"He's a monster!" 

"He' evil!" 

"Get him!" 

Soon everyone gathered around Kirby and glared at him angrily. Kirby, who didn't know what happened, said "What?" in a slightly confused way. "GET HIM!" someone in the crowd said. Kirby started running for his life. The mob around him chased him wildly. Kirby soon got wore out and took a deep breath and he soon found himself flying in the air. 

"Huh? How'd I get up here?" Kirby said even more confused. He then realized that by flapping his arms he could fly higher and soon he flew away. The mob then, realizing that they weren't going to catch, stopped and yelled, "And don't come back!" 

After a few minutes he stopped flying and started walking through the woods very depressed and deep in thought. He kept walking all alone for hours and after awhile stopped and turned around. He looked back and didn't see any signs of the town or anyone. Soon, he decide to stop and rest. He sat down and did some deep thinking. "I guess it's true when they say you can never go home again," he said out loud to no one in particular because no one was there. "I guess this spot is as good as any to live." He gathered and bunch of logs and made a log cabin. It didn't have any rooms or floors, it was just like any old log cabin. After he finished he went inside and, although it was only 4:00 PM, he went to sleep and stood there in his log cabin for many months, all alone. 

Five years later, in the town Kirby once lived in. Popstar finally got it's name and everything was perfect. All the people forget the incident and Kirby and got back to living there normal lives. All except one, Waddle Dee. He still remembered the incident as if it was yesterday. He too was very depressed because he lost one of his best friends. He knew Kirby didn't mean to do it. Kirby would never attack a person on purpose. Especially if it was a good guy. He mostly stayed in his house and only went out to get the groceries. He hoped someday Kirby would come back, especially since the incident was forgotten. But he never did show up. Never.... 

Meanwhile, over at a mountain soon to be call Mount Dedede. King Dedede was busy trying to take it over. "Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" he yelled at his henchmen. Soon, he got control over the mountain. "Good job. Now go out and capture everyone at that pathetic town near the woods!" 

"Everyone?" 

"Everyone! Now GO!!" 

"Yessir!" they all said and then headed off it the direction of the town. 

Everyone was going around the town all happy when all of a sudden something happened. "What's that sound" one person said. Then suddenly a bunch of King Dedede's henchmen started attacking the town. The people dropped everything they were doing and ran. 

"Stop! In the name of King Dedede!" 

The henchmen started gathering everyone up and began to look in the houses for more people. Waddle Dee heard the commosion going on outside and as soon as he saw what was happening he tried to find a place to hide. 

"Oh, man! What am I going to do?" he said nerviously. 

"Hey! Have you checked this house?" 

"Not yet. Let's check." 

"Oh no! They're right there! What do I do?" 

The henchmen open the door and find.........nothing. The house is empty. 

"I guess no one's here." 

"Yeah. Come on let's go." 

They leave and as soon as they exit, Waddle Dee falls from the ceiling and lands on the floor. He picks himself up and then he hears a henchmen yell "We got them all! Let's move out!" 

Waddle Dee looks out the window and sees the henchmen riding away on some strange vechical carrying the people with them. 

"Oh man. What do I do? I have to do something. I can't just sit here and do nothing." 

Suddenly the answer hit's him. 

"That's it! It go get Kirby!" 

With that, he runs out the door and heads into the woods in search of Kirby. 

Kirby is in his log cabin eating cold oatmeal as breakfast. That's what's he's eaten for the past five years. Cold oatmeal for breakfast. 

"Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to yawn. That yawn cost me everything! My house! My friends! *sigh* I wish I could just have a second chance. That's all I ask." 

He resumes eating his cold breakfast. 

Waddle Dee was busily searching everywhere for Kirby but after many hours, he gave up and sat down. "He's probabally not even here anymore. He's probabally far away now. I'll never find him," he said. "No! He has to be here! I have to have hope," he said standing up. "I'll find him if I have to search the outer reaches of Popstar! I'll find him if I have to walk a hundred miles! I'll find him if..." he was cut off when he noticed a log cabin a few feet away from him. 

"That's it!" 

He ran toward the cabin. 

Kirby was still eating his cold oatmeal when he heard the door slam open. Waddle Dee turned to him, out of breath and panting. 

"Kirby. We have trouble." 


	3. It's Hero Time!

Kirby 3

**Kirby: A Hero to Be**   
Chapter 3: It's Hero Time!

============================================================================   
Note: Sorry about taking so long in writing this. I've been very busy in school and I had writer's block for quite awhile. Anyway, on with the story!   
============================================================================   
"Waddle Dee! Good to see you again!" Kirby said joyfully. 

"Kirby, we have a big problem," Waddle Dee said. 

"What's wrong?" Kirby asked. 

"A bunch of King Dedede's henchmen came into the town a captured everyone. I barely managed to escape." 

"So, why'd you come to me?" 

"Kirby, you don't understand. The whole town needs your help!" 

"Why should I help them after they neglected me?" 

"That was years ago. You're the only on that can help us!" 

"They don't need my help. They proved that year's ago when they banished me." 

"If you won't do it for them do it for me, your friend." 

"I don't have any friends," Kirby said gloomily. 

"Kirby. What are you talking about? I'm your friend." 

"Leave me alone." 

"Fine! I'll leave! If that's the way your going to be! I was giving you a chance you prove yourself and to be a hero! But you proved me wrong! But remember this..." 

"What?" 

"One day, your going to be all alone and say ' If only I've helped them. Then I wouldn't be here, all alone." 

With that, he stomped out of the house. Kirby sat there for quite some time. Thinking about what Waddle Dee said. 

_Maybe he's right,_ Kirby thought to himself. _Maybe if I prove myself and become a hero, they will forget the iccident intirely! But what if they don't?___

For many hours Kirby thought hard about what to do. Then he finally said, "If they needed my help they wouldn't have banished me in the first place!" And that was that. Kirby decided not to help them and never mentioned it again. 

Even though he never talked about it again. The things Waddle Dee said left an imprint in his brain. But everytime he thought about it, he said 'no' and forgot it the rest of the day. 

But one day, Kirby was eating breakfast when the thought came up again and again he simply said 'no!' He went back to eating but stopped when he remembered the last thing Waddle Dee said. "One day, your going to be all alone and say ' If only I've helped them. Then I wouldn't be here, all alone." 

When he thought about that he remembered the times when he and Waddle Dee were best friends. He remembered how nice he was. But Kirby blew it. Waddle Dee was Kirby's best friend until the time he came to visit him and told him about the problem the town was having. When Kirby thought of this, tears came to his eyes. Then he thought about the problem once more and finally decided to do it. He grabbed some food and took off on an adventure to save the town and to save his friend. No matter what challenges lie ahead Kirby would face them head on for he was determined to be a hero everyone would look up to.   
============================================================================   
Note: If your wondering about Kirby's adventure, I'm just saving it for the next chapter. Again, I'm sorry about taking so long to write it. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you! 


End file.
